Festival of the Red Moon
by Zeralu
Summary: Days away from the Full Moon Festival, Naruto receives his first gift. However, a sudden uncontrolled attack on Kakashi leaves the village reeling in fear from him. Can Kakashi help the confused boy control the fox within him, or... perhaps the fox is in pain, as well? -Feral Naruto in later chapters, rated M later for violence. KakaNaru.-
1. It Was Wrong

It was wrong.

The stench of burning flesh, the blood smeared across the walls, the bone-bending pressure of fire and hatred and anger that pulsed from the tiny body curled in on itself in the middle of the wrecked apartment. It was terrifying as Naruto's feral killing intent froze the silver-haired jōnin in place. It was breath-taking as the sharingan took in the dancing tail-like tendrils of blue and red and golden chakra that danced around the lithe form huddled in front of him. It was dangerous, it was thrilling, it was-

It was _wrong._

"Naruto! Naruto, control it!" Kakashi called, hoping he could bring the boy back to himself. He raised an arm as a heavy barraging blast of chakra ripped from the boy with a snarl, the animosity sounding misplaced coming from the golden-haired boy. He watched as hooked claws tore at the boy's own chest as though he could not stand the heat of his flesh, shredding the familiar orange jumpsuit down to the black mesh that clung flush to his body. Tiny _pops!_ sounded as his claws tore through the mesh to rend the gently sun-kissed skin, filling the room with the stench of blood and fire as his skin sizzled and mended. The jinchūriki reared back as his body fought to contain the energy and power that was suddenly tearing it to shreds. Kakashi willed Naruto to fight against the sudden appearance of the nine-tail's anger, knowing that placing a seal would be near impossible without Yamato near to help him control the transforming beast in front of him.

Naruto's eyes turned wildly, constricted pupils rolling back to hide the demonic fire flickering as he fought for control. He just felt so _hot. _The heat was unbearable, bubbling in his skin and his bones and his blood. He just wanted nothing more than to fall into the crystalline snow that fell outside his window and lie there, letting the heat seep from his aching body until nothing was left. His cheeks burned and itched as his whisker-esque birthmarks thickened, adding annoyance to the pain that echoed from his gums as his teeth sharpened and elongated to crowd his mouth.

He arched his back, spine snapping with sickening cracks as a wail tore from him. He could just barely register a voice calling to him, the gargled words slipping past his ringing ears. He could hear his name, the familiar stern, demanding ring echoed through his mind. He knew that voice. It brought thoughts of safety, comfort, familiarity…

_Kakashi._

Naruto whipped around suddenly, locking eyes with his teacher. Kakashi's mask shifted as he said something, something he knew was important but he just couldn't make it out through the ringing that blinded him with its ferocity. The white noise speckled his vision with spots, flipping his stomach and forcing the contents to come forth. His sickness filled the room with the stench of bile as the demon's cloak of chakra immediately whisked it into a putrid vapor that permeated the air. He noticed suddenly Kakashi's step forward as he fought to push through the pressuring chakra that held him back. Fear cut suddenly into Naruto's throat, clearing his ears and eyes as they glittered in their familiar blue for a moment.

"Stay away from me!" He howled before clutching his head, a dizzying throb suddenly slamming behind his eyes. His eyes spun as the pounding behind his eyes grew stronger. He was hot, he couldn't breathe, his heart hammered like a trapped bird in his throat. His vision bloomed red as his claws sliced the skin of his brow, the scarlet blood pouring quickly from the wound before sizzling away from the intense heat of the chakra. His voice bubbled from his throat as the chakra damaged, healed, then re-damaged his throat, "Don't come near me, please…"

But he was still coming, still walking closer, still taking heavy determined steps towards him but he needed to _stop_. Kakashi touching him would destroy him. He couldn't bear to see Kakashi's skin burn from his bone, see the poison steal its way through the silver-hair man's body, corroding his skin and destroying his chakra pathways. He could hear his teacher's screams already, echoing through his skull where his brain had been before it had seemingly imploded with the kyuubi's energy, visions of those blood-chilling screams as Kakashi snatched his hand back in agony, the bone gleaming white and red as he burned and died and-

"_No!"_ The snarled ripped through the room, his eyes rolling back as the jōnin was thrown through the door by one of the red tails, splintering the wooden barrier as Kakashi was thrown into the cool night outside. He lay, stunned and bleeding from the shards of wood that had cut him on his way through the door. He sat up slowly, glancing through the door as he realized there was silence. Naruto stood in the doorway, his angry, blistered skin shone gruesomely on his limp body, his golden locks hung limply against his shoulders. His stillness was eerie as his upturned face did not flinch from the specks of cold that kissed his face, the whites of his eyes showing before he suddenly collapsed to the ground.

Kakashi stood shakily, making his way quickly to the unconscious boy. Hands hovered over the seething red skin that covered his chest and stomach, heat pouring in raging red waves from the delicate seal on his stomach. His injuries were far too much for the teacher, he began to stand to call for Pakkun to retrieve Tsunade before vibrant green item in the boy's charred and torn pants pocket cause his eye. Stooping over the boy, his hands shook as he removed a strange vial from his student's pocket.

'What could this be?' He wondered, turning the small bottle in his hands. As he reached to pull the small cork from its placement to try to identify the green substance, a sudden pulsating glow shone from the glass. Kakashi's eye widened with the sudden ethereal light before a snarl sounded below him, a clawed hand suddenly encircling his wrist and tearing into his flesh as pained, red eyes stared into his and-

_It was all so wrong._

* * *

Be gentle! This is my first attempt at a Naruto fanfiction, despite being a long-term member of the fandom. This will be a short fanfiction based on a Naruto-centered dream I had a while ago, so be ready! This is only the prologue!


	2. Waking Nightmares

_Darkness._

_He could taste it, hear the hollow ringing the void around him gave off as he screwed his eyes shut. There was an aching pain in his chest…or perhaps his stomach. He couldn't be sure, in truth his whole body ached._

_There was a sliver of light and color and he could hear someone calling his name, telling him to calm down, someone calling for sedatives, someone yelling in shock. There was so much yelling and suddenly there was silence. He wasn't sure where the people around him had gone and in the back of his mind there was an itching worry about the people yelling, but the longer he sat in his darkness, the more he just didn't care._

_Then, like ink seeping through wet paper, the images came back to him. He could remember the pain and heat of the transformation, see the glinting red of sharingan and cool gray of Kakashi's eyes as he stared at him in shock and fear. The memories came and went, fading from light to black to crimson. _

_It was then that he noticed the darkness was not as complete. Warm water lapped gently at his cheeks and seeped through his clothing, kissing his exposed stomach and leaving gooseflesh in its wake across the familiar black seal on his skin. Glimmers of red reflected from some entity to sparkle across the water, catching Naruto's attention. He sat up stiffly, feeling the smooth pebbled floor beneath the water he lay in._

"_Kurama?" He called, realizing he was within the seal where the great fox lay. His voice echoed throughout the cavernous area, darkness still grasping at the edges of his vision. He could barely make out the great bars of the demon's cage, the thin wash of red light given off from the fox's body his only clue to his presence. The fox's sides heaved heavily, a warm, acrid breath rolling out from the cage to wash over Naruto. Swiping at his eyes to wipe away the tears brought forth from the beast's maw, he took a step forward angrily, gritting his teeth._

"_What have you done this time, you great stupid fox?" He yelled, voice bouncing from the stone walls around them. Naruto felt…angry. Angry that the fox had broken their mutual trust and taken control of his body, leaving him in such pain and most likely having caused damage to the physical world around him. He and the fox had settled their differences at joined together beneath that Falls of Truth on the Island Turtle, so why would the fox suddenly take his body now? Kurama had told him that he was worthy to hold his soul and control his chakra, even if he was a loud-mouthed brat. But now, the fox must have done something… _

"_Oi! Furball, I'm talking to you!"_

_No answer came from the beast, just another great heave of his sides as the fox sucked in another breath. It was then that Naruto froze, noticing the pale, gray-ish sheen the fox's fur seemed to give off. Every breath the fox took seemed to be an ordeal; each rolling gust that came from between the beast's parted jaws was rancid and tinged with the scent of sick. The bars, he noted, were scored over by the fox's claws as though he had thrashed and worked himself into a great flurry of movement, the great scratches gave off a slight golden glow as they simmered away as the seal repaired itself. He realized the red that sparkled from the water was chakra bleeding from the fox, sifting through the water between the bars like blood._

"_Naruto." His head snapped up from gazing at the water, looking up to his personal prisoner to see the sliver of ruby that glinted between Kurama's black lashes. Another heavy breath dragged from the creature, tinged with a rumbling growl as the fox narrowed his eye at the boy._

"_What have you done to us now, you fool?"_

He hated the way hospitals smelled. He had decided that many years ago. He especially hated the sickeningly clean smell of the special room they set aside from him. He always knew it was his room, he had long ago scored his name across the ceiling above his bed and had doodled Iruka on the bedside table that was next to him. He wasn't sure what he was in the hospital for this time, but surely they wouldn't miss him if he snuck out of the-

A groan echoed through the room, freezing Naruto in his thoughts. He could not remember the last time he'd had a roommate during any of his stays. Usually when he was given a roommate, it was someone like Sai who had gotten injured on some mission or shenanigans that the blonde-haired boy had managed to talk him in to. Curious to sit up and see what he'd gotten in to and with whom it was with, he started to sit up when suddenly he noticed a sudden pressure against his chest. Grunting against the pressure, he made to raise a hand to see what was holding his chest down so tightly. He realized with shock he could not move his wrists and could feel a similar pressure on his hips and ankles.

"Oi!" He yelled, straining against the thick leather bands that bound him, tossing his head back and forth as he fought to raise himself. The last time he'd been restrained to a bed he'd…

His thoughts derailed as a sudden irrational fear flared through him, gripping his heart and constricting with unforgiving strength. Panicking, Naruto thrashed, howling as the hold on his heart tightened. He couldn't understand the sudden fear that had taken hold of him, irrational thoughts and images flashing behind his eyes with something white and green and-

The walls and ceiling suddenly sucked in around in, suffocating him as his hysteria rose. He couldn't think! All he knew was that he needed to get free from these straps that held him down. He shut his eyes tightly and grit his teeth till they groaned and squeaked as they slid against themselves. Why would they need to restrain him, surely he'd done nothing wrong?

"Naruto."

A warm, calloused hand touched to his forehead and Naruto froze, the deep rumbling voice saying his name brought a glancing memory of glittering red eyes touched his mind before disappearing. He stilled and he felt the room snap back into place. His heart jumped into his throat before gently slowing, opening his eyes slowly to see Kakashi standing above him. His eyes widened as he took in his sensei's appearance.

Kakashi was swathed in bandages, the lower half of his face gently-wrapped in the gauze, but for Kakashi's secrecy or injury, he could not tell. His arms were heavily bandaged with the left thickly bound and held close to his chest in a sling. His left eye was shut, hiding away the sharingan as the soft gray of his other eye looked down at the boy tiredly, the creases beneath his eyes betrayed him of his hidden worry. His alabaster skin peeked beneath the bandages on his chest; the stark white cloths were wrapped snuggly around his body. Kakashi bent slightly over Naruto, looking carefully at his bound student.

"Naruto, what is wrong?" He asked, removing his hand from the blonde's forehead, noting the slight fever that radiated from the boy's skin.

"Why am I tied down? And what happened to you, Kakashi? What's with all the bandages?" He asked, given a slight pull against his bonds to emphasis his first question. Kakashi merely stood next to the boy's bedside at first, almost seeming to decide between what he should and should not tell him. Naruto's eyes narrowed at this observation, knowing that Kakashi was usually very blunt and unforgiving with anything he said, so any time his teacher hesitated to answer anything was a sign of trouble. The silver-haired jōnin was not one to sugarcoat his words and Naruto did not want him to start now, "Just spit it out, sensei. What happened?"

Kakashi let out a heavy sigh, shoulders dropping slightly as he looked at his student sadly as if knowing that his next few words would be devastating.

"It was you, Naruto, you attacked me."

The room went white as the memories flooded back to Naruto.

_It wasn't a nightmare._

* * *

Alright, I struggled with the chapter for some reason, but I'm glad to see the positive feedback I've gotten so far! The timeline of this story is a bit skewed from the cannon. It is simply as though the War has yet to begin, Naruto has already been to train on the Island Turtle and whatnot, it's just as if he finished his training and has come back to the village. Kakashi, I imagine, sees Naruto as a child and this is why he is mentioned as a boy. He is, after all, still quite young.

But yes, tell me what you think! And if anyone is interested, I have a very Naruto-themed Tumblr if anyone is interested in following! My name is solongpartner, so feel free to follow me!


	3. Release into Captivity

_Ahhhh! I'm so sorry for the long wait, everyone! I've been very distracted recently. I've gotten back into tumblr with a Neji rp blog these past couple months and it definitely keeps you busy! If anyone wants to check it out, then check out my profile, there is info on it there!_

_This chapter was very hard for me to get out for some reason. I've been in a fanfic writing slump, so sorry if this chapter is not as good as it really could be!_

* * *

"What is _wrong_ with me."

Naruto sat with his knees to his chest on top of the great stone head of the Yondaime, his eyes dull as he stared over the bustling village of Konoha. He couldn't go to his father for comfort and advice, so sitting in solitude on top of Minato's carving was the best he was going to get.

Since Kakashi revealed that Naruto had attacked him, the boy had retreated in on himself. He felt unpredictable and scared, unsure of exactly what had set him off and afraid to find out. His teacher's usual cold, uncaring attitude had not help him, either. After Naruto had shrunk into himself after learning of what he had done, Kakashi had retreated away to his own bed without another word.

The next couple of days had been torturous. Naruto lay, strapped down to his bed as nurses and seal experts came to poke and prod around his stomach and chakra points, giving him little room for comfort or peace. Tsunade would appear often, checking on the progress of Kakashi's healing and aiding the nurses in their inspections of his body. She would occasionally, when the other hospital personnel were out of the room, brush a hand through her hair and smile sadly down at him, promising him that he would be out of there soon.

For three weeks, she would come and say this, the tension in the corner of her eyes showing just a little more with each visit.

Kakashi was released within the first week, giving Naruto a parting wave as he walked out the door. He rarely visited during those three weeks, only dropping in twice during Naruto's imprisonment in the hospital room. Each time, he exchanged meaningless conversation or gave mundane updates on the runnings of Konoha, only staying for a few minutes as he glanced out the window with bored eyes. He would then depart with another barely-there wave, disappearing to leave Naruto alone in his thoughts and his fears.

A chirp besides him shook him from his thoughts. He raised his head from where it had dropped to rest against his knees as he sank into his memories. A small, yellow bird hopped besides him, turning its head to blink one beady, bright eye at him before fluttering away with a final chirp.

He watched as he flew away, distantly hearing it's trilling chirp once more before it faded from his line of vision. He sighed, lowering his head once more to rest his knees as he slipped his eyes shut. He took a slow, deep breath and pressed into the boundary between his mind and his seal for what seemed like the millionth time.

* * *

_It was still so unusually cold._

_The normally warm, tepid cavern of the seal was chilled, the water sloshing icily around his feet as he walked towards the great cage before him. The lighting was dimmer than usual, making it hard to see the great fox within the seal, but Naruto placed a hand against one of the bars. He winced as a jolt shot through him, both from the energy of touching the seal's bonds and the iciness of the metal._

_"Kurama!" he called, leaning through the space between the bars as his voice bounced across the room in a echo. The great beast's back was to him, the nine, thick tails splayed out in the distance between the two of them. As the sound of the blonde's voice bounced through the room, he was met with a rumbling groan as a couple of the heavy tails twitched in response. _

_The bijuu's great head slowly lifted, swinging slowly around before heavily dropping back into the chilled water. Waves lapped at Naruto's legs from the beast's movements, but he could care less as Kurama finally showed him some type of response._

_The fox had been silent and sickly for the past few weeks after Naruto's first day in the hospital, just after his rampage. Naruto had tried repeatedly to pull answers from him, but all he received in response to his calls and insults were weak groans and silence._

_The normally cunning, glittering eye of the proud being stared tiredly back at him, narrowing into a half-attempted glare. _

_"You are too loud, kit," Kurama sighed, his sides heaving with the action. The fox's warm, acrid breath rolled across the water, engulfing Naruto and sending chills down his spine at the sudden temperature difference. Naruto glared, his concern glimmering in his voice._

_"No, you're just too quiet," he yelled back. He stepped through the bars, entering the seal as he stepped slowly towards the fox's head. He stood eye to eye with the larger being, hands on his hips as he watched the other._

_"What is happening, Kurama? Why did you take me over?" he questioned, the concern mixing almost with the tone of a parent scolding their child. This detail did not slip by the bijuu, some of his old self sparking as the fur across his shoulders bristled, teeth glinting in anger as his head raised from the water. _

_"I have done _**_nothing_**_, boy!" he hissed, his tails giving a weak lash as three of them swept forwards to poise themselves around Naruto's back, sending a frigid wave of water roiling against Naruto's back. Sparkling droplets of water flew as the fox turned his head sharply to glare straight-on at the blonde before him._

_Then, just as suddenly as the spark of energy came, it drifted away._

_Tiredness touched the corner of the fox's eyes, his head dropping slowly to rest heavily on a paw as his tails fell from their menacing position. Kurama's eyes slid shut as another sigh, softer and more bone-weary and more true to his ancient age, escaped him._

_"Something is poisoning you-poisoning _**_us_**_," the bijuu growled as he sunk lower into himself, the water lapping at the short fur of his muzzle. _

_"But what? What's poisoning us? Shouldn't you be able to help push it out of my system and figure the source?" Naruto questioned, anger staining his voice as he paced before the seal's prisoner, giving the fox only a spare glance as a growl rumbled from him._

_"You brat, don't you think I have tried?" Kurama hissed, one ruby eye cracking open to glare at the blonde boy before him. "It's not that-"_

* * *

"-ruto! Naruto, are you asleep up here? Oi! Dobe, wake up!"

Blue eyes shot open, confused at the darkness that met him. His mind worked slowly as he realized that the sun had set, casting a moonlit chill across his body. A shiver shook through him as his consciousness fully returned and his mind set itself back into his body with a sneeze, suddenly aware of how suddenly cold he was.

"Figures," A voice tsked from his right. He turned his head to see a pair of legs next to him, tilting his head upwards to find the owner of the limbs. Even in the night's darkness, there was no way he couldn't recognize the Uchiha next to him. "Leave it to you to fall asleep on top of Hokage Mountain and get sick."

Naruto stayed silent as he watched the older boy above him. Sasuke had been one of the few to visit him regularly in the hospital along with a couple of his other friends. Even when Naruto would stay silent, or put on a painfully cheery mask, the Uchiha would stay and merely help make the bleached room feel a little less empty. It didn't seem like much, but, even those times where the two would sit in mere silence, those moments comforted Naruto more than Tsunade's repeated words.

A thin, dark brow raised at Naruto's observant stare, his anbu gear shifting across his figure as he shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Tsunade told me that you were released today. I figured I'd take you out for some dinner or something," the dark haired man shrugged as he turned his head to look out over the village. "You weren't at home, so I came looking."

A small smile touched the corner of Naruto lips as he looked out over the village, as well. The bustling village had slowed, only the light night life of Konoha moved through the streets now. Lights still sparkled from restaurants and bars with the occasional household, but most of the village had settled under the blanket of sleep.

Naruto sighed, uncurling his legs and wincing at the stiffness that screamed from his back and legs. He stood slowly, keeping his eyes out over the village in silent observation with his friend.

"She told you to keep watch over me."

Silence reigned between the two as the wind carried the accusation away. However, speaking it out loud drove something painful into Naruto's heart, even more so when he eyes flickered over to see Sasuke's face in that usual emotionless mask he wore when he knew an answer he'd rather keep quiet about.

He had become something to be watched, too dangerous to let roam free.

_Just like a-_

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, watching his friend turn his head ever so slightly in acknowledgement. "I want you to tell me the truth."

"The truth?" Sasuke echoed, turning more fully to face the sun-kissed blonde beside him. His brow furrowed in question as he watched the other, this boy who had struggled for three years to bring him back to this village that had already begun to turn once more on him, stare out over their home. "The truth about what, dobe?"

Sad blue eyes turned to him with a soft smile, the mask cracked and shattered to show his true inner turmoil.

"Have I become a monster?"


End file.
